


Company Rivals

by peanutbutter_kitz



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Add characters and tags as I go, Atlas - Freeform, Badass Rhys, Blood and Gore, CEO Rhys, Crushes, Death Threats, Flirting, Hyperion, M/M, Threats, threats toward children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: ‘You are my sweetest downfall, I loved you first.'Atlas is supposed to be Hyperion's biggest and most threatening rival now that it's risen from the grave with a new CEO. So, Handsome Jack's advances toward the attractive, young CEO are just taken as a tactic to throw him off his game.However, Jack's advances will have to wait, as there's something afoot that is threatening both the Atlas CEO and his own daughter.





	1. CEO Soiree

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn, that summary is awful. Sorry about that guys.  
> Anyway, WELCOME to the new fic! Thank you to everyone for the amazing feedback on the last one... (Alpha liqueur will be finished eventually too, I promise).  
> So, basically, I'm gonna update Jack, Rhys and Angel's ages and 'power levels' at the start of each chapter as I feel it's important, but don't feel obligate to read it, I just figure it'll be a little more immersive.
> 
> •Rhys- ATLAS CEO (youngest CEO at 22, cocky, squanderer)  
> •Jack- HYPERION CEO (31, crushing on but careful around Rhys)  
> •Angel- (10, not yet mastered her Siren powers)

Let it be known; Handsome Jack _hates_ CEO's. All these stupid meetings, soirees and collaborations... It makes him wonder whether it's actually worth all the power, fame and money (it totally is).

But yeah, he _loathes_ CEO's.

That being said, here he is, showing face, at yet another get together of the higher ups, and he's already seen the CEO's of both Tediore and Bandit~ did they really let someone like him in?

Worst of all, it’s being held in ATLAS’s main facility, so he doesn’t know how to use or where any of the turrets or trapdoors are in case anyone pisses him off, if Atlas even have those here… which knowing the CEO, they probably do.

He’d met Rhys once before. He was a lowly programmer, which Jack can respect, that was minding his own business, handing in some files to the CEO before him, before Jack had stormed in, a group of Hyperion hot on his heels and shot the guy point blank for a way too ballsy threat he’d sent a few hours ago. Rhys had been completely stunned, cemented to the spot and gawping at the other CEO, trying to avert his eyes from the way the smoke billowed from the corpse’s hole in his head. Honestly, Jack thought he was going to blow chunks, it was kind of hilarious.

So when it had come through the comms that the same wimpy, lanky, beanpole brunette had taken over as ATLAS’s CEO and had killed a team of higher-ups within minuets of his new position to replace with people of his own choice, Jack was nothing but shocked… and kind of intrigued.

He didn’t want to meddle with the kid just yet though. Let him find his feet first, figure out where he should place him on the board and then approach in either a friendly or destructive matter… whatever suited the situation best.

But, yet again, the kid surprises him, calling a gathering of all the companies CEO’s as a ‘show of sportsmanship and give a personal introduction’.

But, because of the swiftness of the kid’s invite and how close the date is, he's been forced to bring his little girl along. He couldn't get anyone to mind her for the couple of hours he needed to be here to earn some brownie points and Tim is way to busy on Eden four to come back half way through his mission now.

Speaking of Angel... where is she?!

"Angel?" Jack calls out, scanning the area and crowds around him, in hope to see his daughter staring blankly at him with that look whenever he overreacts. "Angel?!" He tries again when he doesn't spot her. He moves around the room, desperately searching for his little girl, worried about what could become of her in a room full of the most ruthless CEO's. 

Although she insists she can handle herself, which Jack lets her indulge in sometimes, he knows, that at just ten years old, she stands no chance against anyone in this room. Who knows what these assholes were hiding up their sleeves. There was a thorough security check at the doors, but it was truly amazing what people could hide and where for events such as this. 

That's when he spots her, heading toward the punch bowl, trying desperately to reach the cups and pour herself a drink, before an all too familiar face helps her out, pouring a cup of juice and stooping down to hand it to her, smiling warmly as she gratefully sips from it. They chat as Jack stalks forward, pushing past people, barking short commands to get them out of the way, watching the pair exchange light handshakes and warm smiles before the youngest CEO in the room catches him approaching, straightening up, brushing himself off before clasping his hands behind his back.

"Atlas." Jack greets, a small growl to his voice, stance large and ready, causing the brunette to roll his eyes.

"Hyperion, so glad to see you at this-" he starts, before he's interrupted by the young girl waving toward the other CEO. 

"Hiya Daddy." 

" _Daddy?_ I didn't know the great _Handsome Jack_ had a daughter." He mutters, earning a scowl from the older man.

"Well, now you know." He replies bitterly, taking Angel's hand when she walks over to him.

"I'd be careful. There are plenty of people here that won't appreciate having a young girl interrupting their talks of politics and hanging onto their legs." Rhys warns, sauntering off toward the drinks table, causing Jack to snarl.

“Angel, what have I said about wandering off!” He scolds after walking her towards a secluded corner.

“I’m sorry daddy.” She mutters, her head hanging low.

Jack can’t help but sigh. “ I know baby, it’s just, this isn’t like Hyperion; Wilhelm, Timmy or Nisha aren’t here to help protect you if you get into trouble. This is enemy territory and there are way too many red dots on the map that could hurt you.” He explains. 

“I understand Dad.” She smiles warmly.

* * *

A few hours later and, amazingly, Jack is still at the ‘gathering’, hanging around the buffet and mingling with the only people he finds tolerable… the ATLAS staff. They, surprisingly, have a lot of intel to share on their CEO.

But none of it is juicy shit that he was expecting.

They actually really like him and are only spewing nice crap about him.

He vows not to kill any of them to get them to shut up, but if they don’t have anything harsh to say about the ‘youngest CEO in Pandoran history’, then he’s not interested.

“Um, s-sir?” A waitress calls, grabbing his attention.

“S’up buttercup.” he hums, sipping from his champagne flute, his eyes slating over slightly.

“Didn’t you have a little girl with you?” 

Jack’s eyes instantly open, widening as he realises Angel is no longer with him. Dropping his glass, he begins to desperately search the crowd, looking for his little girl in her white and pastel pink dress. 

He can’t find her in the main room, his heart rate elevating and stress increasing… until he hears a commotion outside.

* * *

Rhys leans up against the balcony railing, swirling the champagne in his glass by rolling his wrist slightly, swilling some of the liquid around in his mouth, watching over the crowd with distaste.

This was a lot more boring than he expected it to be. He was expecting some butt kissing, a possible night offer and at least one assassination attempt… but so far everyone is being very civil and well behaved. 

His eyes lazily scan the crowd, swallowing the champagne in his mouth, before taking another swig, his eyes picking out someone in particular by the buffet, his eyes lingering and a light smirk stretching his lips.

Handsome Jack, mingling with his workers?

Should he allow that?

He can’t help chuckling at himself, before catching the man’s daughter slowly and quietly begin to edge away from the Hyperion CEO, before disappearing into the crowd and reappearing on the other end of the balcony.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head with a smirk, he discards his glass on a nearby table, pushing off from the railings and making his way toward the young girl.

However, his heart stops when he hears an all too familiar voice exclaim a threat and the cock of a pistol as the outside area goes silent.

"Who let this _runt_ in here?!" The CEO of bandit exclaims, bringing his gun down to rest its muzzle on Angel's forehead.

Rhys pushes his way through the gathering crowds, elbowing and shunting people with his shoulders to get the the pair, his cybernetic chrome hand curled into a fist, pulling back as he enters the small circular clearing. Using the speed of his run, he brings his fist forward, knocking it directly in the CEO's jaw, causing him to stumble back a few feet, dropping his gun in the progress, as Rhys turns to sweep Angel up into his arms, resting her on his hip as he pulls a pistol out, training it on the Bandit.

"Didn't I specifically say no weapons?!" He snarls,  cocking his pistol as the other, brutish man recovers. Angel shifts slightly in his arm, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

He really wants to pull the trigger, to end this scum's life... but it didn't feel right doing it in front of Angel, in front of a child.

"Get out." He growls, twitching his head slightly to order ATLAS security to escort him out, "you're not welcome here anymore. Everybody get back to your mingling." He barks, catching Jack, unceremoniously, stumbling through the doors, instantly catching eyes with him.

"What happened?! Angel? Are you ok?!" He questions, words exasperated as he frets over his child, Rhys handing her over.

"Bandit pulled a gun on her." Rhys replies, causing the other CEO to flare up with anger.

"He WHAT?! That bastard! When I get my hands on him, I'll-" he fumed, resisting the urge to pace.

" _Not_ in front of _her_." Rhys warns, nodding toward Angel, instantly calming Jack down.

"Rhys saved me daddy. He was very brave, punched him right in the face and pulled a gun on him!" Angel beams up at her farther, his eyebrow raising.

"Alright everyone, time to go home! I'm too bored to deal with this shit anymore!" Rhys orders, his voice carrying across the balcony and into the inside hall, making ushered hand movements, automatically setting everyone into action.

"Hyperion," he calls out, stopping the older CEO in his tracks, "there's a secure- private shuttle leaving from the balcony that'll take you to Helios if you want it. Seems safer when you have your daughter with you." He offers, shrugging his shoulders as he heads back inside.

"Atlas... why did you save her?" Jack questions, his free hand clenched as the pair face each other, the young brunette watching him over his shoulder, back remaining to him.

"Why did I save her?"

"Yeah... she's Hyperion." Jack nods, as if it should've been clear why he asked to begin with.

"I couldn't care less if she was _Maliwan_... I'm not gonna watch and leave a child to die." Rhys replies swiftly, starting up his pace again and disappearing somewhere inside the facility.


	2. What Could We Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a lot more obvious that he thinks he is... and Angel can see right through him.
> 
> Meanwhile Vaughn is protective over his best bro as he heads off toward a Hyperion moon-base death-trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this fic has had some awesome feedback! Thank you guys!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!
> 
> •Rhys- ATLAS CEO (youngest CEO at 29, work-orientated, cocky)  
> •Jack- HYPERION CEO (38, testing the water of his and Rhys' relationship)  
> •Angel- (17, tech genius, training her siren powers, fully in control of her basic powers)

"You gonna be alright up here on your own, pumpkin?" Jack asks, running his fingers through Angel's hair as she sits at her desk, brushing some strands from her face.

"I'm _seventeen_ dad, I can take care of myself." She reminds, rolling her eyes slightly as she scans through some data codes.

"Me, and I'm sure your mother, disagree." He chuckles.

"Mum would've been pushing you out of the door already if she were here." Angel smirks.

"You're not wrong there baby girl." Jack agrees, a fond, distant smile gracing his features. "You'll have Tim and Wilhelm on stand by if you need them anyway."

"Exactly, you've got nothing to worry about pops... I'm gonna head off to bed," she starts, reaching over to switch off her main monitor, before Jack catches her wrist.

"Actually, can you get up ATLAS's feed?" He requests, sheepishly. Angel can't help but roll her eyes and do as her farther asks, bringing it up from her currently open windows.

"You had it up?" Jack questions, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, it's just easier now, you ask to see it so much." She teases, "Why don't you just invite him up here for a few days at the meeting tomorrow?" When her farther doesn't answer, she simply scoffs, stands from her chair and places a kiss to his cheek. "Night dad." She calls, walking toward the door.

"If I'm not back before you go to bed, lock the door sweetie, I've got my key." Jack replies, sitting down in her seat and watching the feed which shows the Atlas CEO curled up in his office bed, papers scattered over his form and his ECHO pad resting on the pillow next to his face. 

Jack can’t stop the grin forming on his face as he reaches over to his own.

“Hello?” Rhys mutters over the speaker, after being startled awake by the ringing and clumsily answering his ECHO.

“Heya Atlas.” Jack basically sing songs, watching as the young brunette sighs and flops back down onto his pillow.

“What do you want, Hyperion?” He groans, making Jack snicker into the mic.

“Just checking up on you babe, making sure you’re all prepped for your big, annual shindig tomorrow.” He replies innocently.

“Key word Hyperion; _annual_. I’ve done this thing so many times now that it’d be amazing for me _not_ to be ready.” The other CEO replies, the camera showing him stretch out his limbs and open his mouth for a small yawn.

“You want not ready? How about this; Come up to Helios after the party tomorrow.” Jack offers, his voice displaying just how smug he is, "I'm coming to the party tomorrow, why not just catch my shuttle back with me?”

“Why? For how long?” Rhys replies, suddenly awake and sitting directly upright, “How do I know you’re not gonna try and kill me? You killed the last ATLAS CEO…”

“Trust me babe, I’m not gonna kill ya. I just wanna invite you up for a friendly meet. Think of it as a holiday, for, let’s say, a week?” The older man hums. There’s a short silence, where Jack watches Rhys stare at his comm for a few seconds, before the kid sighs and his head rolls back.

“I’ll let you know my answer at the party tomorrow, OK? I need to make sure I have someone to look after the facility and-“

“Don’t worry about it kiddo, just get back to me, I’ll be waiting for your answer.” Jack interrupts, another grin cracking across his face, “Ciao.” Ending the call, he watches as the Atlas CEO sits still, thumb idly rubbing the metal of his comm, before tidying up the papers on his bed and placing everything on the desk, before switching of his desk lamp and heading out of the door.

Now seemed like a good time to go to sleep.

* * *

“Rhys, are you sure this is a good idea? You don’t have _any_ ground _or_ authority on Helios and I need to keep watch over the division you gave me-“ Vaughn worries, following on the CEO’s heels, watching him effortlessly fix his suit jacket as he walks along the corridor with a long stride to the main hall.

“Bro, chill, honestly, it’s fine. Jack respects me as a CEO… and if he doesn’t, I’m not _completely_ defenceless, remember?” He sighs, patting his chest, where a pistol is tucked away in his breast pocket.

“Oh great, at least I know you and Jack will have an epic shootout before you die.” Vaughn huffs, fingers kneading into his temples.

“Vaughn, I’ll be fine, when have I ever not been? It’s only for a week. Yvette is travelling from Eden-5 to help out at your facility whilst you cover here. I’ll check in everyday if you want me to, but I’ll be fine.” Rhys assures, brushing himself down before taking hold of the handles of the double doors.

“Whatever you say Rhys.”

The Atlas CEO pushes the doors open, letting them slowly swing into the expanse of the room, drawing everyone’s attention as he walks in.

“Well, what’d everyone stop for? You’re here to mingle and have fun right?” Rhys starts, his voice carrying across the hall, swiping a champagne flute from a passing waiter, “After all, you’re in possibly the safest place on Pandora… that is, unless you piss me off.” He continues, earning a collective chuckle from the crowd. He moves away from the doors, joining a group close by with people he recognises.

After sharing some words with people around him, trying to milk some form of an interesting conversation with them that might result in some juicy, inside rival company gossip, he begins to feel eyes on him from behind.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a call I need to take.” He hums, nodding toward the group, before making his way outside onto the balcony, making sure the walk directly in the Hyperion CEO’s path.

He leans against the balcony's metal railings, hands hanging over the edge with his champagne flute gently rolling between the tips of his fingers. His eyes scan the landscape of Pandora around his facility, pleased to see if silent and empty... no psycho's playing _'pop goes the weasel-bomb'_ to make his fellow, trigger-happy CEO's get rowdy.

It's not long before he feels a presence approach behind him.

"Swanky party as always, pumpkin. How'd you manage to pull this off annually?" Jack's voice questions, the man himself joining him at the balcony edge on his right side. 

"Where everyone else would have to do months of planning and preparation, it just come naturally here at ATLAS, _Hyperion_." Rhys smirks, his tone teasing, his smirk playful.

"After seven years, you still haven't filled out your boots huh?" Jack jabs, "At Twenty-nine, you're still the youngest CEO, you know? Lot of people still don't like that and still think you're an easy target. Don't get _too_ big for your boots." He hums, causing the younger man to roll his eyes.

"Even though you're only Thirty-eight, you sound like an old man... Maybe, being a young CEO brings me the advantage. I can handle myself, Hyperion." He sighs, sipping at his champagne.

"When did I say you _couldn't_?"

"You _implied_ it."

Silence falls between the pair, both fiddling with their glasses.

"Do I have a room ready on Helios?" Rhys asks, bringing the glass back up to his lips.

"Huh-?" Jack stammers, eyes widening slightly at the brunette.

"I decided to take you up on last nights offer. Do I have a room ready for the week?" He repeats.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good, I'll meet you at your shuttle at the end of the night." He nods, gulping down the last of his champagne before setting the glass down on the balcony and making his way back inside.

"Enjoy the party, Jack."

* * *

"I swear, you better come back alive." Vaughn mutters, eyeing the Hyperion shuttle as him and the Atlas CEO stand at the doors of the facility.

"Vaughn, bro, I'll be fine, promise." Rhys hums, holding out his cybernetic fist and cocking an eyebrow expectantly.

With a heavy sigh, Vaughn bumps his own fist against Rhys'. "Fine."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Rhys chuckles, triumphant. "Catch you in a few days." He adds, making his was over to where Jack is standing by the open shuttle door.

"The hell was _that_?" Jack smirks, his tone teasing.

"That was _super_ secret, Atlas, need-to-know, _none of your business_ stuff, Hyperion." Rhys replies, easily dropping back into his cold, Atlas CEO persona, basically gliding past the man into the shuttle and taking a window seat.

"Really? 'Cause to me, it looked like a super nerdy fist bump." Jack counters, sitting down in the seat next to the younger brunette.

"There are another eight seats in this shuttle, why can't you sit in one of them?" Rhys huffs, moving the conversation swiftly along.

"Can't a CEO have a conversation with his guest?" He asks, allowing Rhys' ditch effort to change topic.

"You could've sat in the seat across the isle from me...?" Rhys points out. The isle spaces weren't exactly that roomy so it would've been easy for the pair to hear each other without straining.

"Gotta keep my eye on you babe, dunno what _crazy_ shit you might get up to if I stay too far away. Besides, I don't know how you are with flying, haven't you always been ground based?" Jack grins, slyly.

"What exactly do you expect me to do on a Hyperion shuttle? And no I've flown before, I have to attend important, off world meetings and parties too, y'know?" Rhys answers, rolling his eyes slightly at the broader man.

"Ew boring, don't you get your little peons to do that for you?" Jack sighs, turning his nose up slightly.

"No because _I_ actually take my job seriously. Besides, you have no issue with showing up to my meetings and parties, does that make you a peon now?" Rhys gives a mocking grin.

"Ouch, what's with the cold shoulder Atlas, I thought we were all friends here?" Jack replies, mocking pain and clutching at his heart.

"We're company rivals... just because I haven't shot you yet doesn't make us friends." The Atlas CEO reminds, looking out the window as they break atmosphere.

"Nooo, that's Hyperion and Atlas that are rivals... we don't have to be Rhysie." Jack hums, 

"How about we just focus on getting through this week first and then we can discuss where we stand with each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: peanutbutter-kitz


	3. Not What You Expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Hyperion could be so... welcoming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been ill again, surprise surprise, and I've got a blood test on Tuesday because my doctors are worried that I have a peanut allergy!!
> 
> So, for this I am sorry if this is a little shorter than the usual, my writing mojo ain't been blessing me this week :/

Rhys kind of expected a lot more when boarding the Helios base.

It was no secret that Atlas was the alpha dog just a few years ago, but because of the previous CEO, it slipped and Hyperion took their chance, Handsome Jack becoming a very lucky timed advantage. Now that Rhys is in power, however, Atlas is an obvious thorn in Hyperion’s side, easily giving them a run for their money, especially now that Rhys has successfully knocked the other companies off the board… Hyperion is just another strategy.

So, he expected snide comments, dirty looks and maybe even an assassination attempt to make things interesting. But, barely anyone dared to look in the direction that Handsome Jack currently is and anyone that did either marvelled at the young brunette, quietly commented on how close he is to their co-workers or offered him a small, warm smile.

“This is… _weird_.” Rhys mutters, following Jack toward the end of the shuttle bay.

“What is, princess?” Jack hums, calling a private elevator, typing in his credentials, before a small light flashes green and it whirrs into life.

“I expected a… _completely_ different welcome.” He shrugs, eyeing the workers around him as they wait for the elevator.

“Like what? An assassination attempt?” The Hyperion CEO smirks, his tone teasing, until he sees the serious line of Rhys’ lips and the plain expression over his face, “You’re not serious are you Atlas? Jesus, we’re not savages.” He scoffs, straightening out his jacket before entering the elevator, Rhys on his heels. They stand in silence in the elevator, the younger CEO unsure on if the other man’s mood had shifted from his assumption.

He didn’t exactly mean anything by it, he just expected some form of retaliation for having a rival CEO on their turf.

“So then kiddo, what’s on the agenda first? Tour of the station, trip to your room… or mine?” Jack questions, waggling his eyebrows playfully at the brunette. Rhys brushes the suggestive comment off with a small roll of his eyes, holding the swallow to prevent his adam’s apple from bobbing; Jack would almost certainly pick up on it and take the piss.

“You’re really gonna let me have a tour around your facility? Surely there’s a code against that?” Rhys frowns, eyeing the powerful figure by his side.

“Pfft, why? I didn’t exactly invite you up here to lounge around and watch me work kiddo… unless you’re into that kinda thing.” He teases, exiting the elevator, beckoning Rhys to follow.

“No, but you _did_ relate it to a vacation… I just figured you wouldn’t want a rival CEO looking into all your workings and base layout.” Rhys shrugs, following him toward a large pair of double doors, waltzing passed the receptionist, who bows her head to avoid eye contact with him… or Jack, and into a grand office, illuminated with the purple glow of Elpis from outside the window.

"You in the office baby?" Jack suddenly calls out, a finger pressed to his wrist watch.

"Home office." A female voice replies, prompting Jack to continue walking further in, Rhys sticking close.

"I'll be up soon, with a visitor." He adds, cutting the line, prompting Rhys to follow him to the window.  Using his ECHOeye to scan the surrounding area, Rhys cautiously approaches, standing next to the Hyperion CEO, both becoming bathed in the purple glow.

Jack watches as Rhys' lips part slightly, a small, almost inaudible gasp passing through his lips as he looks down on Pandora's moon.

"Bit of a different view than the one you get planet side, huh babe?" Jack asks, a small smirk tugging the corner of his lips. Rhys is about to reply, before a wave of confusion crosses his face, a small head shake before turning to face the other man.

"What do you _want_ out of this, Hyperion?" He growls lightly, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"God, you're never gonna stop asking, huh?" Jack sighs, walking over to a wall which beings to open up, "Honestly Atlas, the truth is; I like ya. I think we could strike up a good, fruitful partnership and you're a lot better than the current bozo's in the CEO business right now. I just want this all to be a show for how much I appreciate you and wish to form some bonds and collaborations." He adds, waiting for the other CEO to follow, before ascending the revealed stairs.

“And what if I say no?” Rhys ponders, eyeing Jack from behind, hand gliding lightly over the banister.

"Then I'll just drop you off at the end of this week at your office and see you at your annual parties." Jack shrugs nonchalantly, entering a code at a door on the top of the staircase, before scanning his thumbprint and eye. The lock of the door clicks and it slowly swings open, revealing the lush lounge of Jack's penthouse, completely with a digital fireplace, white couches and shag rug and a holoTV hanging from the ceiling.

"Nice pad." Rhys whistles lowly, eyes lazily scanning the room, occasionally taking interest in whatever information his ECHOeye provides him on certain pieces of tech.

"All custom or Hyperion made... except the trusty coffee machine... couldn't miss out on the galaxies best coffee brand huh?" The other chuckles, patting the top of his ATLAS coffee maker fondly. "Heya princess." He suddenly greets, becoming distracted by the young female entering the room.

She smiles warmly toward him, walking into his open arms, indulging him in a hug, before noticing Rhys on the other side of the kitchen counter.

"It must be a CEO thing because you don't look like you've aged at all." She beams, causing a look of confusion to cross over Rhys' face.

"Well, I wouldn't say that sweet pea, he's gotten some laugh lines, frown lines and... they might even be crows feet-" Jack begins to tease, before he's elbowed in the side.

"Dad, be nice." She chuckles.

"Oh crap! _Angel?!_ God you've grown." Rhys laughs, disbelief washing over him.

"That's what kid's do, dum-dum."

"It _has_ been seven years since you saved my life." She smirks, urging the Atlas CEO into a hug and ignoring her farther.

"Eh, I don't know about that, I reckon you could've held your own." Rhys replies, a light hand resting on her back.

"I was _ten_." She reminds, cocking an eyebrow toward him.

"Yeah, but you have Handsome Jack as your farther... you can survive that, you can survive anything." He teases, earning a laugh.

"Oooh, I see, cracking jokes now, huh Atlas?" 

* * *

"I wouldn't really say _amazing_... more-" Rhys starts, answering Angel's question on what being a CEO is really like (her dad always lies about it).

"Commanding a bunch a headless chickens and dealing with snobby, ass kissing execs?" Jack interrupts, his fork of steak lingering by his mouth.

" _Exactly_ ," Rhys chuckles, reaching for his white wine, " _that's_ the CEO answer I'm sure Angel's been looking for."

Angel had insisted that Rhys stay for dinner with them, adamant that they catch up and Rhys accept the dinner as a thank you for saving her life. After a few silent moments and pleading looks from the girl, checking with Jack that it was actually OK for him to stay, he caved and agreed.

"You can see from some of the security feeds in your office that you wanna space yourself dad." Angel smirks, gathering some salad onto her fork.

"Can't let your think your ol' dad is getting on now, can I?" Jack smirks.

"Were you ever young?" Angel teases, earning a breathy chuckle from the Atlas CEO.

"You, little miss, need to stop hanging around Nisha." Jack accuses, pointing at her with a playful finger, as Rhys puts down his knife and fork, finish off his meal. "Good chow Atlas?" 

"Very, compliments to the chef." Rhys smirks, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jack smirks, waggling his eyebrows at Rhys.

"Wait, _you_ made this?!" The brunette gapes slightly, pointing down at his empty plate.

"Well, who d'you think dum-dum?" Jack mumbles, rolling his eyes slightly.

"I dunno, thought you'd have a fancy chef and waiter to be honest, Hyperion."

"I slaved over the stove for this meal,  _Rhysie_." Jack growls, playfully.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room before Dad gets indigestion." Angel muses, standing from the table and leading Rhys down the corridor to a closed door at the end, her farther scowling at the table. "Dad did get another room made up for you in case you didn't want to stay in the penthouse, but he did the spare room too in case you wanted it. Something about safety and security." She shrugs opening to door to show off the freshly made double bed and open, electric blinds looking into the depths of space.

"All your stuff is in the office, but we can have it moved when you make a decision." She adds.

"No, yeah, this is perfect. Thanks." Rhys nods, smiling warmly down at her, which she returns.

"Someone will bring your stuff up so you can just get settled in here if you want... I think Dad has made dessert too, so he'll probably call you through in a bit if you want some." She offers.

"Thanks Angel."

"No problem." She grins heading back into the living space. Rhys steps into the large expanse of his temporary room and grins at the mix of colours in space outside his window, resting against it, arm keeping his forehead from touching the glass.

“I could get used to a view like this.” Rhys hums.

“Yet you will still go back to that crappy planet.” Jack muses from behind him, his reflection visible to Rhys in the glass, leaning up against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

“It has it’s perks.” The younger man replies, shrugging his shoulders and moving from the window as Jack approaches. 

“Like what?” Jack chuckles, disbelief written over his face.

“Large spaces, quick sales and good money… especially if you show your gun to the right people.” He smirks, resting his hands on his hips.

“Ruthless Atlas lives up to his name, huh?”

“No more than you, Hyperion.” Rhys grins.

“Hmm, think my kill count is a _little_ higher than your’s, princess.” Jack gloats, causing Rhys to roll his eyes, “C’mon, ‘Millionaire’s Cheesecake’ on the table.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: peanutbutter-kitz


	4. Old Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel approaches her farther about the Rhys... 'situation'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at uni now, sighhh.  
> My room is a lot cosier than last time though! It's just difficult after being with my parents and dogs for so long to leave again I guess...
> 
> OH! Btw guys, I've started a blog about my uni experience and topics that i'm interested in or think need to be spoke about and I'd appreciate you checking it out? : https://mildlydelusional.wordpress.com/

He needs to get a bed like this back home! It’s so comfortable!

Compared to this, his is solid stone. He’s basically sinking into the mattress of this bed, snuggling down into the covers and resting his head on plush pillows.

Is this how CEO’s are supposed to live? Yeahhh… he could get used to this!

“Rise and shine, Atlas!” Jack’s voice interrupts the calm and quiet atmosphere, by shouting through the door and banging his fist against the metal. 

“What?!” Rhys moans back, his voice muffled by the duvet.

“You’re lucky enough to receive the ‘Handsome Jack Hyperion Tour’!” The other man announces, his voice booming and proud, as if on an advertisement for a tannoy system promoting the companies best deal. "Be grateful kid, I don’t offer this service to just anyone.” He grumbles when he doesn’t receive any form of reply. “So get your ass out of bed and c’mon, otherwise I’ll be coming in there to get ya and I’ll drag you round Helios in your underwear.” He adds, earning a concealed roll of the eyes from the Atlas CEO.

Rhys would’ve told him to ‘fuck off’, not believing his threats, and go back to sleep… except he did believe his threat. Even if they do seem to be on a rather ‘chummy’ basis, Rhys wouldn’t put it past the Hyperion billionaire to drag him through the masses of workers in even less than his underwear.

With a groan, he shifts himself, rolling out from under the covers and basically sliding out of the comfy bed, pulling himself to a slouched position before moving to the en suite, grabbing his clothes as he goes.

"Getting up?" Jack calls.

"Yeah, can't I go the bathroom before we go?!" Rhys shouts back.

"I guessss." Jack huffs. Rhys can't help but grumble to himself as he locks himself in the bathroom, taking a leak, before slipping into his pants and trousers, prepping his toothbrush with toothpaste and shoving it into his mouth, before buttoning up his shirt.

"Atlaaasss, you're taking to long." Jack drones, his voice muffled by two doors. Rhys rolls his eyes, running the brush along his teeth, before spitting and swilling his mouth with water. He buttons his shirt on his way to the bedroom door.

"Yeah, ok, I'm ready." He sighs, running his hand through his dishevelled hair, wagering that he was pushing his luck if he made the other CEO wait for him to do his hair too.

"You not preening yourself up pumpkin?" Jack asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"I mean, it's just more time spent right?" Rhys chuckles awkwardly, inwardly apologising to his hair and imagining the pot of hair gel on the side gathering dust already.

"I can't exactly deny a man the upkeep of his well styled bread box, but, in my opinion, it doesn't look half bad without the product." Jack shrugs, making his way to the elevator. Rhys super quickly goes back into his room, gathering some hair gel on his fingers and running it through his hair, loosely styling it enough to last a couple of hours, some strands falling into his face still. He catches Jack take a second glance at his expression, making him slightly self-conscious, before the CEO coughs in his throat.

“That looks pretty good too, cupcake.” He nods, wringing his hands behind his back as he looks directly ahead at the elevator doors.

“Heh- Thanks Hyperion.” Rhys smirks, willing the blush to stay away from his cheeks.

“Yeah, don’t get used to it."

"So what's Angel up to today? I figure she's under lock and key after the Bandit incident at my facility." Rhys asks, his tone light to assure he was joking on the subject of his daughter.

"She's safe in my office. Although I'd rather she be in the penthouse, the older she gets, the more adventurous and disobedient she becomes. She's a tech-y at heart, so she sneaks into I.T and R&D whenever she can. But you're right, lock and key is a step I have considered... nobody knows about her other than you and some of my old team. I can't stand the thought that something like Bandit could happen again and- and there'd be nobody there to save her." He explains, a distant smile on his lips.

"What about-?" Rhys starts, completely ignorant to the situation.

"Now her... she's off limits to everyone but me and Angel cupcake. I strangled the last person who brought up my wife and, although I'd love to see my hands wrapped around you're pretty throat, it wouldn't be in the sexual way." He warns, instantly causing the Atlas CEO to back off.

Silence overtakes them afterwards, an awkward atmosphere settling in the elevator.

* * *

"Jack-" Angel sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb.

"Oh, well now I feel like I really am in trouble... first name basis is never good baby girl." Jack chuckles, looking at the grainy video feed of his daughter on his EHCO.

"I heard the conversation between you and Rhys in the elevator." She nods, causing the CEO to groan and rub the back of his neck. So he really is in trouble.

After leaving the awkwardness behind them, Jack had shown Rhys basically the entire station, all the way from the loading bay to the moonshot cannons, where Rhys basically gushed about their designs and programming, to the conference room, where all of Hyperion's biggest decisions have been made.

Currently they were in the shooting range, Rhys trying out all the new Hyperion pistols that had just gone on the shelves today, including a very rare, very expensive, sniper rifle, until Jack excused himself to take a call.

"You can't threaten and kill everyone that brings up mom!" She accuses.

"I just, he's Atlas, princess. How can I let him know if even Nisha or Tim or Wilhelm-?" He begins to argue.

"Because you love him. Don't even try denying it. You spend more time with him than your old crew and you look at him the same way you look at me; friendly, proud... safe. So, even if you don't tell him about mom, you need to stop threatening him so much because he'll either get scared off or retaliate. Nobody has ever stood up to you like mom could and he could easily make you cower and hand over the rights to Hyperion. So stop being an ass and respect him like he does to you." She interrupts, prompting the CEO to look over the where Rhys is, firing a pistol to hit a mark in front.

"O-Ok, yeah... but-" Jack stammers, flicking his gaze between his daughter and Rhys.

"Oh my god! You're Handsome Jack, what happened to the bravado and swagger that you say you have? If it was anyone in a club or whatever you'd have no problem chatting them up. Why does Rhys make you so scared?" She scoffs, earning a small scowl from her farther.

"Because, Angel, I've never liked anyone so much other than your mother. Everyone after her was a fling... a pity fu-date so I could still say I've got it. But, if Rhys rejects me, which rightfully he should because we're rival CEO's, I don't know what I'll do." Jack explains, his form visibly deflating.

"No, you're rival companies... as CEO's you've never done anything to cause war or revenge attacks between the pair of you. Besides, who's to say you can't just bridge the two companies together?" She shrugs, opening a bag of cheetoes as she sits in front of her computer. 

"Because that's not how it works baby girl, it's like that rule they had about how a prince had to marry another royal or some shit." He replies, causing Angel to groan.

"Honestly Dad! You're missing the point. The rule they had! A prince can marry whomever he wishes now, and so can you! The rules are changing Dad, all it takes is someone to take the first step and lead everyone into a different age... you really think that there was someone before Leonardo DaVinci to create a flying machine or a tank? Or that Van Gogh was just apart of a group that could hear and taste the colours around him? Everything new has to come from somewhere, just someone has to be brave enough to do it. You've never really listened to the rules before so it might as well be you." She explains, huffing slightly. 

"I thought you were a tech-y, not an artsy?" Jack's smirks, pride welling in his chest.

"I dabble in art history." She shrugs, a warm smile on her lips, before it quickly turns sour and serious, "Stop yelling and threatening Rhys! And for the love of god tell him how you feel." She orders, before ending the call, causing Jack to sigh. His eyes travel back to the CEO through the bulletproof glass, watching the line of his shoulders and his body jerk as he fire another shot at the target. He kinda wished that Rhys would just turn around and try to fire that gun at him, making it an easy way to make a decision on killing the person plaguing his mind twenty four seven… but that was only a very minor part. The most of him wishes that the week would never end… and the he knew that Rhys would say yes to whatever Jack decided to say.

“I know you’re use to gawking Hyperion, but it’s getting a little creepy now.” the brunette interrupts his thoughts, entering the separate room Jack is in, the still smoking pistol discarded on the table. “Nice line you’ve got there, thanks for letting me test them out.” He adds, respectively showing his appreciation.

Jack clears his throat, “Yeah, sure, no problem kiddo. How about-“ He starts before he’s cut off by Rhys bringing a hand up against his ear, wincing slightly.

“Ow!”

“Crap, sorry about that Rhys!”

“Angel? How did you get my frequency?” Rhys questions, cocking an eyebrow toward Jack, who instantly perks up at the name of his daughter.

“Angel?!”

“I’m sorry, but it’ll have to wait, you need to get up to Dad’s office now!” She replies, an urgent strain on her words.

“We’ll be right there!” He replies, grabbing Jack’s wrist and running with him to the elevator.


	5. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter which shows that Rhys can actually handle a gun and he's not just chatting shit.

“Princess, are you ok?” Jack frets, approaching his daughter where she’s sitting at Jack’s desk, grabbing her shoulders and checking her over.

“I’m fine Dad! Rhys needs to see this!” she insists, pushing out of her fathers grasp to turn the holographic computer screen to the Atlas CEO. Rhys’ stomach flips and breath catches in his throat as he see’s a mass of figures swarming toward the main Atlas facility. “Shit.”

“Who have you pissed off, pumpkin?” Jack asks. Rhys expected to look up and see the man smirking, perhaps even doubled over in laughter, but, instead, he’s met with the two very concerned faces of him and Angel.

“Well… I’m sure I’ve pissed off a lot of people, but this one? This is something coming to bite Atlas in the ass from a long time ago, before I was even apart of the corporation." Rhys exhales heavily, brushing his fingers through his hair, before holding his cybernetic hand out, his palm lighting up as Vaughn flickers on. “Vaughn, I’m sorry buddy, but you need to activate protocol six right now and get into the safe house. I’m on my way down now, but I won’t make it before they get there.” He groans, making his way toward the elevator, hearing Jack and Angel muttering behind him.

“Six?! Rhys that’s been in place for so long, are you even sure people know what it is anymore?!” He panics, his voice cracking from the poor connection.

“All Atlas employees are trained in protocol six on mandatory terms for working at the main facility, I’m sure everyone knows what to do… all you have to do is hit the big, red ‘Do Not Press Unless Emergency’ button and get into the safe house so I know I won’t stumble upon your dead body when I get down there!” Rhys snaps, getting into the elevator and pressing the button for the shuttle docking bay, before ending the call.

“Wow, it’s that serious huh?” Jack asks, sliding into the lift just before the doors close.

“What are you doing, Hyperion?”

“Uhhh, comin’ with you, dummy. Angel’s given me the all clear that she’ll be OK and called some of my old team to meet us at the shuttle drop off on Pandora. This looks like one badass fight kid and I wanna give you some back up.” Jack replies, nodding at the younger man, determination in his eyes. There’s a short, stunned silence between the pair, before Rhys breathes out and smiles, small but warm, toward him.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get gushy, we might all die by the sounds of it.” Jack smirks, rolling his eyes, but sensing the brunettes relief that he wasn’t going to be doing this alone, making him curious as to whats got him so worried. “So, give me the low down… what’s going on?”

“Ok, well… Atlas was the first company to discover ancient alien technology when they were on Promethea and found a way to reverse engineer it, in order to manufacture machines and weaponry with the benefits of this new technology, allowing them to produce high performance equipment that excels in every area without trade-offs.” Rhys starts, the elevator slowing to their floor and Jack leading them to their shuttle, that Angel has already called to be prepped.

“Hence your expensive market and shiny ass guns.” Jack nods, boarding the shuttle.

“Right. However, the technology they used wasn’t bought or traded, it was stolen… and it was a lot.” Rhys continues, sitting next to the other man as the engines quickly roar into life.

“And now the aliens have tracked you down and come to get it back.” Jack sighs, rubbing the back of his neck in understanding. He should feel happy. This was his chance to knock Atlas out of the park once and for all and be on top of the marketplace without even an ounce of competition… and if anyone but Rhys was the CEO, he probably would be happy. But seeing how worried and stressed the kid is, it breaks him.

“Atlas needs to win this fight and keep the technology otherwise… it’s all over. The company, my research-“

"Research?"

“I thought Angel told you? During my time as CEO I’ve been using the technology to research the effects and properties of Eridium, as well as vaults and sirens… she found some of my research and has been using it to train her siren powers.” He explains, earning a sense of wonderment from the older man, rather than the fury he was expecting. However, that’s quickly diminished by realisation dawning on the Hyperion CEO as they take off.

“Fuck, so that means that they’re not just normal aliens, they’re-“

“Eridians.” Rhys nods.

“Shit,” Jack mutters, calling Angels number, “Hey sweetie, think you can send in an order of five moonshots of ladder bots and three shuttles of Hyperion’s best soldiers, we might need the backup on the field.” He requests, abruptly ending the call. “Nisha’s gonna be pissed, she hates fighting those suckers.” He chuckles awkwardly.

“I’m sorry Jack, you can head back if you want-“ Rhys apologises, genuinely upset that he was dragging the other man into this.

“Hell no kiddo, we’re gonna kick these assholes off friggin' Pandora, and then you are gonna buy me a drink and tell me about your siren research.” Jack cuts in, earning a smirk form the other CEO.

“Deal."

* * *

There's already four people waiting for their shuttle when they land, who Rhys assumes is Jack's team. They stand to the side until the shuttle finishes its landing process.

"So, what crazy shit are we up against this time?" The cowgirl begins, as Rhys follows Jack out of the shuttle. As soon as he's properly into view everyone, except for Jack's doppelgänger, who looks near enough identical other than the other expression he wears, pulls a pistol and has it trained on him.

"This is what I expected up on Helios." Rhys smirks sliding his gaze toward the CEO.

"What the hell Jackie?" An older man questions.

"Would you like to tell us why you're getting off a shuttle with the Atlas CEO?" A taller woman in an expensive looking blue coat adds.

“Rhys is why we’re all here, I need you guys to help us protect the main Atlas facility.” Jack replies, earning looks of bewilderment and scoffs.

“Jackie, I don’t know if you’ve just forgotten or whatever, but this is Atlas… you know, your company rival? The company that’s sales so far are crushing your new line to dust? Who cares if his facility is destroyed, it’ll get him off your back.” Nisha reminds, glancing over to where she expected to find a sneer on the face of the other CEO, but actually find him chatting with Timothy and Wilhelm. “What the hell?!”

“Maybe if you put your guns down and actually listen for a change Nish, then you might actually find stuff out.” Wilhelm shrugs, the trio’s attention turning to the others, “And I like what I’m hearing so I’m heading with him and Jack to help secure the facility.” He adds, Timothy standing close and nodding his head.

“I’m going too.” He agrees.

Aurelia rolls her eyes but moves to join the group of four, glancing expectantly at the other woman.

“Forgodsake-“ The cowgirl mutters, “Who are we killing?”

“Eridians.” Rhys puts simply, causing her to groan again.

“You’re really struggling to get into my good books kid.” She grumbles, before walking over to them, “Fine, let’s go."

* * *

"I didn't know you were such a badass in the field, Atlas!" Jack calls from where he's ducked behind a large chunk of rubble.

"You make do when you live on Pandora." Rhys shouts back, cocking his freshly loaded pistol and heading back into the open. "Aim for the heads or the stomachs people, it's our best chance!" He orders, dodging a few shots as an Atlas employee falls to the floor next to him. Jack watches the kid, forgetting the first rule about open firearm combat; check your back. A large shadow is cast over his form, causing him to turn, just as a spear is being brought down. However, it falls short, the Eridian collapsing to the floor as Nisha comes into view.

"You're getting distracted. You like him a lot more than just a fellow CEO, huh?" She smirks, holding her hand out for him, which he takes and she hauls him up.

"Like you've never liked someone you're fighting alongside." He retorts, rolling his eyes as they head, back to back, into the open.

"I went out with you didn't I?" She smirks, earning a chuckle from the man at her back as the fire at their own targets swarming them, "Difference is, you were on my side. He's a rival company." She points out.

"Angel says that it shouldn't matter, that I should try it anyway." He replies, motioning her to move forward, spotting Tim, Wilhelm and Aurelia crouched to their left.

"I'm not saying don't try it, but just know if he's doing this as a business move, I'll blow his brains out quicker than anyone can blink." She explains, the pair coming to crouch at the rest of their groups sides.

"What's going on slow pokes, last I checked, my kill count was highest." Jack teases, noting that none of them have their weapons at the ready.

"Pfft, I think you'll find I hold hat record after your earlier slip up." Nisha reminds, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Tim's been hit... and it's not looking good." Wilhelm says, pulling his hand briefly away from the bullet wound in the doppelgängers pelvis, hands caked in blood, as his face seems to drain from colour, despite the already sickly white he's turned.

"Fuck!" Jack growls, standing briefly, before he's quickly pushed down again from behind, a hail of shots whistling past.

"You better have a good reason for standing like an idiot, Hyperion. My shields fucked because I saved your ass." Rhys spits, clenching his jaw.

"Timothy's been hit."

"How bad?

"Bad enough." Aurelia replies, watching the Atlas CEO run his cybernetic fingers through his hair.

"Vaughn," he calls, holding his palm out and displaying his best friends form, "I need you to help the medics prep a bed and emergency screening for Timothy; highest priority. We're gonna get him in there as quick as we can do be ready." He instructs, watching the other man nod firmly before ending the call. "Ok, plan-" he starts, addressing the group before he's interrupted by Nisha grabbing his arm, keeping him still as she brushes her fingers over the damp patch on his suit shoulder.

"You're hit too." She announces, the young CEO pulling out of her grip.

"Shit, where?" Jack frets, already knowing it's from him saving his ass just now.

"It doesn't matter, it's nothing, Tim is the priority right now!" Rhys insists, silencing the matter by leading them into an action plan.


	6. Hardened Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a deeper look into Handsome Jack's personal life, as he deals with his feelings for the Atlas CEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all giving me such wonderful comments, love you guys! <3

Jack watches as Rhys sits at the end of his hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to patch his shoulder up, before pushing him away and silencing any squabbling, in favour of getting back to work, checking Atlas resources and employees.

He feels guilty. If he'd paid more attention and covered himself rather than standing in the open like a moron, Rhys wouldn't have been shot. If it was just the one shot, it probably would've just bounced of his shield, but even the best makes have their limits. If Rhys didn't step in, Jack would be dead. Simple.

"How's he doing?" The brunette asks, pulling Jack out of his thoughts, nodding toward the doppelgänger lying in the hospital bed.

"They've put him on a super healing kit, but they reckon he'll be up and ready to go tomorrow evening so we'll be out of your hair by then." Nisha replies from where she's leaning up against the wall, arms crossed tightly over her chest, barely acknowledging the CEO's presence.

"Don't rush it, stay as long as you need." Rhys offers, earning a simple nod from the sheriff.

"What's the damage report?" Wilhelm asks, a little friendlier and open than the cold shoulder Nisha is giving him.

"It's looking good. One or two Eridians got into the corridors, but it was contained. I lost a few men and they'll be given the proper send off as well as support to their families. But thanks to you guys and Hyperion, the numbers are just over single digits. The facilities shields are regenerating and we have a wall to patch up, but everything else is looking good." He replies, expressing his gratitude, "If you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to do. I'll make sure to check by later." 

Rhys swiftly turns on his heels and walks off, quickly followed by Jack, hot on his heels and keeping up with his brisk pace.

"Rhysie... Atlas?" He calls, prompting the other the man to glance back at him over his shoulder, his step never faltering.

"Hyperion, if you're gonna apologies for my shoulder again, don't worry about it. If I didn't know the risk, I would've just left you and expect your shield to save you." He sighs, getting into the elevator and pressing the button for his office, Jack sliding in behind him.

"I'm sorry for Nisha's attitude." He tries, he urge to keep apologising fresh in his mind.

"She's in the right... I could've gotten them all killed for helping me and now one of them is in the medical ward. I deserve the cold shoulder." Rhys shrugs, brushing it off.

"Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine." The younger man nods, recognising the concern in the others eyes, "I just have a lot of work I need to do." 

"Ok, well if you need-" Jack tries, before he's interrupted by Rhys sighing and the elevator doors opening.

"Honestly Jack, I'm fine. I'll check in on Tim tomorrow, but in case I don't see them, let your team know there'll be a cache of weapons waiting at security along with some cash as a thank you for helping me and the company." He dismisses, entering his office and letting the double doors swing shut behind him, the automatic lock in place.

* * *

Jack stands in the doorway of the penthouse's guest bedroom, eyes lazily dragging over the slightly crumpled sheets and a pot of hair gel that Rhys left behind by accident. Although he only spent a week here, it feels kinda empty without him, the smell of his cologne still lingering in the air.

"I can't believe you let him go back without saying anything." Angel sighs as she walks past, leaving her room to go toward the kitchen fridge.

"There was nothing I could say princess. Timmy was in the med ward and Rhys didn't want to talk to anyone. He shut himself in his office before I could get a word in." Jack replies, trailing behind her and grabbing a juice box from the fridge door.

"Speaking of," she mutters, nodding toward the living room TV screen, "he's awake... I feel like I'm watching a twisted version of _'Big Brother'_."

Jack watches as the younger CEO sits up from the office bed, swinging his legs over the side and bringing his cybernetic hand up to his shoulder, pressing down on it in an attempt to dull the ache, circling it to stretch it out.

"His shoulder is still suffering then." Jack observes, words muttered under his breath.

"God," Angel sighs, shoving a few things in her bag as she shakes her head, before heading to the elevator, "I'm spending the day with Gaige, I'll see you later." She calls, not really expecting a reply from her farther.

"Whoa- wait a minuet sweetheart, you're going down to Pandora? Do you at least have a pistol on you? Or a shield?" He calls, catching her at the door.

"Pfft no," she scoffs, "she's docking at the loading bay in a shuttle and we're just gonna go mooching around the cafe and stuff." 

"Well, why not bring her up here? She can stay the night if she wants." Jack offers, earning a cocked eyebrow from the teenager. "What? She's a good kid and I've told you before, I don't care if you're straight or bent, as long as you're happy."

"Ohmygod Dad!" Angel squeals, ushering herself into the elevator with a bright blush on her cheeks. "That's why I won't bring her up here!" She adds as the doors close.

* * *

Jack's cooking for three when he gets the ECHOcall, fully expecting Angel to be bringing Gaige up with her.

"Heya Atlas, you're on speaker, so don't go saying anything too dirty in case Angel comes back." He teases, heading the younger man clear his throat at the end of the line, making him chuckle.

"You and Tim didn't take a weapon or the cash..." He reminds, moving the conversation swiftly along.

"Well duh, I offered to help you out, so I'm hardly gonna make you pay me for it dum-dum. TimTams thought you did so much for him after he got shot that he considered that your payment... he didn't want to take anything else from you after he'd leeched your meds and you'd been so kind toward him. Wilhelm only took the cash cause he's been on the wire about it... plus he really liked the look of that sub-machine gun you had laid out. I'm sure you don't need an explanation why Aurelia and Nisha took their shares." Jack explains.

"She left a note of thanks and her ECHO frequency, you know?" Rhys replies, causing Jack to slow his stirring of the pasta sauce as he listens.

"Who?"

"Nisha. She's still not happy that it was Eridians and that I'm Atlas, but apparently you told her that I saved Angel once." He confirms, causing Jack to give a low whistle.

"Yeah, she knows how important my daughter is too me so I guess she figured you weren't all bad." The older man replies. "So how's the clean up operation going down there?"

"We've got the shields back up, just need to repair the wall now. Then everyone's having a couple of days off. We've just pushed that new line out so hat should keep us steady for now." He sighs, trying to mask the tiredness and defeat in his voice.

"You're welcome to come up here for a break, kitten." Jack offers, trying to mask the hope in his voice, chewing down on the inside of his lip. There's a hopeful silence between the pair before Rhys sighs and disappointment pools in Jack's gut.

"I appreciate the offer, Hyperion, but you know I can't leave my company in such disarray. They need me now more than ever and I want to help these guys fix up the place and make sure everyone's ok. It's the least I'm able to do after everyone put up such a valiant fight." The younger man explains.

"Heh, you're too good for them kid." Jack huffs, a warm smirk playing over his lips.

"Sometimes I don't think I'm good enough." He sighs, a tired, defeated tone to his words.

Was that Rhys opening up to him? Even just a little?

"You are good e-" Jack is interrupted by the sound of the elevator whirring into life and notices the number display counting up. "Shit, I better go cupcake, I've got dinner to serve! Don't hesitate to call or catch a shuttle up if you need me, 'kay?"

"Hey dad." Angel greets, a warm, but nervous, smile on her face.

"Heya Jackooo!" Gaige calls, stepping out of the elevator, hand clasped with Angel's, clutching a bag in her cybernetic hand.

"Hi brat." Jack teases, prompting the pigtailed girl to stick her tongue out at the man, before erupting into laughter.

"Dad be nice." Angel basically pleads, earning a scoff from her farther.

"Don't worry baby, Gaige knows I'm only messing, she's basically the only vault hunter I like." He points out, catching Gaige roll her eyes.

"That's such a lie; didn't you have your eye on Maya for a while? She's a close friend, y'know? I could set you up on a date." She hums, waggling her eyebrows at the CEO.

"Shut it, kid. She was a passing interest that I'm not longer looking at. I think I'm best of running in my own circles, going after a CEO like myself." Jack quickly intervenes.

"Ohhh, so that's why Rhys has given me this wad of cash then?" She sings, thrusting the bag into the man's hands. "He's said something about it being for your Hyperion troops as a thank you being as you won't take the cash..." she shrugs.

"You know Rhys? As in... Atlas CEO Rhys?" Jack stammers, the bag feelings little heavier than he's happy with in his hands. He appreciates the gesture, but he didn't need the money. He did what he did in an attempt to be friendly and build some form of relationship between the two companies, but he feels rude rejecting this gift too.

"Psh, duh! Me and Zer0 talk with him all the time. We're helping with his Eridian research. Sometimes Maya steps in too, dropping a little bit knowledge whenever she finds some and in return Rhys gives her Eridium and lets her train her powers without getting attacked." She replies, putting everything rather simply, "But if you give me an extra helping to whatever you're cooking that smells so delish, I won't tell him about the little crush you have on him that he clearly knows nothing about!" She swiftly adds, a mischievous smirk etching into her lips.

"Ugh, I hate blackmail. Fine." Jack groans, rolling his eyes as he moves into the kitchen and Gaige moves to sit on the couch next to Angel.

"I'm a sucker when it comes to your cooking, J!" She beams with triumph.


	7. Suspense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A set up chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Rhys- ATLAS CEO (30, cautious and on edge, comfortable around Jack)  
> •Jack- HYPERION CEO (39, concerned, more outgoing with Rhys)  
> •Angel- (18, training with Eridium, in a happy relationship with Gaige and routing for Jack and Rhys)

"How do I look?" Jack asks, standing in the lounge, opening his arms out expectantly, as Angel and Gaige sit curled up together on the couch.

"Unbutton your top button. Dunno if you've noticed, but Rhys seems to like that." Gaige offers.

"Don't encourage him!" Angel scolds, slapping her arm slightly causing the other girl to chuckle.

“No, I’m being serious A. Basically all of Rhys’ work shirts have the top buttons undone… Me and Maya reckon it’s because of the tats.” She hums, scrolling through her ECHOpalm pictures to show a photo of her, Rhys, Maya and Zer0, the CEO’s top shirt buttons undone.

“What about this?” Jack offers, prompting Gaige to shoot him a thumbs up.

“He’ll be head over heels for you, J.” She grins, standing to stretch out her arms, “Now hurry up and leave.” She orders, shooing him toward the door.

“You sure you guys don’t wanna come?” He asks, hanging onto the doorframe as Gaige pushes his back.

“No way do we wanna see you suck Rhys’ face off!” Gaige exclaims, gagging at the thought.

“Honestly Dad, we’ll be fine. Go and have a nice time, and try to stay out of trouble… please.” Angel assures, joining the pair at the elevator doors.

“I’ll message you when I get there and when I’m coming back, ok sweetie?” He replies, pressing a chaste kiss to the teenagers forehead, before entering the elevator and starting his descent to the shuttle bay. During his elevator ride, he gets out his ECHO, scrolling down to Rhys' number and calling it.

"Heya babe, I'm on my way down now-" he starts, before he's interrupted by a voice that definitely isn't Rhys'.

"Hello, Handsome Jack, sir. Rhys can't make it to take your call right now, but I can pass on any messages?" 

"Who the hell are you?" Jack basically growls, glancing down at the device in his hand to see that that call has been redirected.

"Vaughn, I'm Rhys' best friend and second in command. He's still getting ready for this evening currently, so any questions must go-" the other man replies, before Jack grows bored and interrupts him.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell him I'm on my way down.” He sighs, ending the call to fiddle with a cufflink.

* * *

It’s a good two hours into the soiree before Rhys actually shows his face, not on his own accord however. Vaughn has managed to get him to get out of his ‘slouch’ clothes and into clothes somewhat decent for a party, telling him that ‘If he’s going to continue these annual parties, then he needs to show his face’.

After getting the facility patched up, providing support to the families that lost people and assuring everyone that their medical bills will be paid for by the company for their valiant efforts and support, Rhys started to slowly connect the dots at what exactly happened and why the Eridian’s actually attacked.

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted by an arm linking with his and his legs going into automatic and allowing the arm to lead him outside onto the basically empty balcony.

“It’s basically a year since I last saw you, I got all dressed up fancy, and yet you come out here looking like you’ve just rolled out of bed.” Handsome Jack jokes, leaning against the balcony railings with the younger man and shoving a champagne flute in his hands. Rhys doesn’t reply, he just plays with the glass in his hands and looks out across the Pandoran landscape.

“What’s going on babe?” Jack coo’s, bringing a hand up to rest on the brunette’s back, rubbing small circles in between his shoulder blades in an attempt to coax out the man’s problems.

“I-I’ve…” Rhys stammers, blinking a few times, but still keeping his eyes away from the other CEO.

“What Rhysie?” Jack tries again, allowing some silence to fall between the pair, before trying to ease the tension even more. “How are the repairs coming along? Is your work force recovering?” 

“I’ve made a mistake.” Rhys suddenly confesses, the idle chatter of the guests inside filling the silence once again.

“What do you mean?”

“I need to go up to the Helios facility again, tonight, and speak with your daughter… I’m sorry Jack, this is all my fault." He breathes, tears welling in his eyes and Jack has to fight the urge to pull him into his arms. 

"What's going on princess. And why does it involve Angel?" The older man asks, trying not to shout or panic, the kid already seems stressed enough.

"I can't tell you down here... I don't know who might be listening." Rhys swallows, side eyeing the other man and causing shivers to crawl across Jack's skin.

"Shit." He sighs, swallowing down his champagne, "Another hour and close down this place. My shuttle will be waiting to take you up. I'll stay close during the night, but far enough that I won't draw attention." He explains, earning a curt nod from the other man.

* * *

Jack stays true to his word. Whenever Rhys begins chatting to another CEO, he can see Jack in his peripherals, watching him over the rim of his champagne flute and causing a sense of ease to wash over him whenever he begins to feel anxious. The party goes on for the next couple of hours, the sun setting over the Pandoran landscape and making the crystal on the chandeliers in the hall more prominent. Rhys makes sure to keep himself present, show his face to other CEO’s and flaunt himself in front of other important guests, before heading back outside onto the balcony, his head rolling back as he leans against a wall, a heavy sigh passing through his lips.

“Mr. Rhys, it’s a pleasure.” A tall, broad, blonde man suddenly interrupts the Atlas CEO’s thoughts, thrusting a hand out toward him.

“Uh, hi, Mr-?” Rhys starts, taking the other man’s hand into a firm hand shake.

“Rubens. You- You don’t remember me? I’m the second in command at Bandit.” He introduces.

“…Oh yeah,” Rhys starts the brief meeting between the pair coming back from a few years ago after the attack on Angel. They met during an apology 'on behalf of the CEO and company over coffee' meeting. “You’re like, the only chill person at that company, right? Why aren’t you the CEO?” He adds, a small chuckle tagging onto his words.

“We can only hope, eh?” He replies, mimicking Rhys’ tone.

“Ha, yeah.” Rhys smirks, a sense of unease suddenly curling in his gut, prompting him to tap awkwardly at his outer thigh. It’s a couple of seconds, before another man interrupts the pair’s conversation. 

“Mr. Rhys, I’ve been trying to get your attention, but you’ve been buzzing around like a bee all night.” Another hand moving in his direction.

“Handsome Jack, it’s been a while.” Rhys smiles, taking Jack’s hand. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to contact you; there’s some important matters I wish to discuss with you. Mr. Rubens, do you mind?” He adds.

“Oh, no problem sir, I’m sure we’ll bump into each other again.” He nods, walking back into the facility.

“Thanks Jack.” Rhys sighs, walking with the Hyperion CEO toward the balcony railings.

“No problem, babe. Who was that?” He asks, holding a champagne flute out toward the younger man and noting the use of his actual name, rather than his company.

“Bandit’s second in command… he just freaks me out a little.” He replies, shuddering a little.

"Anybody that looks that dapper working for that company is someone to be wary about." Jack nods, standing close enough that their shoulders touch, making the brunette glance in his direction. "You about ready to head out?" 

"Yeah, I'm gonna start getting security to start ushering people out. They're just waiting for my signal." Rhys nods, the tension in his body visible.

"I'll be out waiting at the shuttle for you. Want me to call Angel up before we take off?" Jack asks, watching the subtle nod Rhys gives to a security guard close by, who enters the main facility hall.

"No, it's fine... it'll just confuse everything." Rhys hums, finishing off his champagne as the guards call for everyone to start packing their things and leave. "That's our cue. I'll see you outside."

* * *

Jack leans against the Hyperion yellow shuttle as he watches the Atlas CEO leave through the facilities double, reinforced metal, doors, Vaughn close at his side. Unfolding his arms from where they're crossed loosely over his chest, Jack stands upright, ready to open up the shuttle for the younger man as the bespectacled man shares a hug with Rhys and a nod with Jack, which he returns, and falls back. However, the two CEO's are interrupted from speaking to each other when a low rumbling approaches and the honk of a horn rings through the air, before a Bandit vehicle pulls up next to them.

Jack instantly feels his skin crawl.

From the vehicle comes a siren, an assassin, a psycho and an ex-Dahl soldier, making their way toward the Atlas CEO, who seems to welcome them with open arms.

"What the hell, Atlas?" Jack mutters, unsure at whether he should be on the defensive or not.

"Insurance, Hyperion... it pays to have friends in the right places." He explains, a sad, distant look in his eyes as Maya approaches him and pulls him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"It's good to see you again, Rhys." Axton greets, even if it is with a forlorn smirk.

"You too." Rhys nods, allowing Maya's hands to remain resting on his shoulders, finding an odd comfort from them.

"We will resolve this matter/Do not look so sad." Zer0 insists, a smiley flickering up in front of his mask. Rhys gives him a lopsided smile, before turning his attention elsewhere.

"Any word on the others?" 

"Last I heard, Gaige was up on a certain space station." Axton replied, eyeing the Hyperion CEO with a cocked brow, causing Rhys turn to him, lips parted.

"Really?"

"W-Yeah... he and Angel are dating." Jack shrugs, earning a warm smile from Rhys, 

"That's great." He beams, even if it does seem a little sad.

This mystery problem is developing into something much bigger and it's just pissing Jack off more and more that he doesn't yet know what it is.

"No word on the sisters and Athena though. I'm sorry Rhys." Maya sighs, causing the younger man to shrug his shoulders.

"I'm sure they'll appear eventually."

There's a short silence in the group, before Maya kisses his forehead again.

"You better come back here. A week max OK? Or so help me god-" she starts, prompting the CEO to roll his eyes and take her hands in his.

"You'll siren my ass into Promethea," he interrupts with a smirk, bringing her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently, "I know."

They share a smirk and a knowing glance, before she tuts and ruffles his hair, walking with the group to the Atlas facility to join Vaughn.

"Handsome Jack, you better take care of that kid!" She calls over her shoulder, nodding surely at him, which he returns.

"Of course, or I'll die trying." He assures, earning an uncertain glance from the woman, before she disappears inside.


	8. What Did You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys feels guilty for the trouble he's accidentally brought to Jack's doorstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this isn't a usual Sunday upload guys, uni work hit me like a brick wall over the weekend...

Jack can basically _smell_ the nerves and guilt emitting from Rhys, as the brunette sits nervously on the Hyperion shuttle, cybernetic hand clamped on his knee and finger nails flicking together. His teeth worry along his bottom lip until Jack actually see’s blood burst through and pool as a small blob, prompting him to reach forward to swipe it with his thumb, pulling the younger man from his thoughts with a frown.

“Calm down.” Jack urges, showing the other CEO his bloody thumb, the tension suddenly dispersing from Rhys’ shoulders.

“Sorry.” He breathes.

“Your lip, princess.” Jack shrugs, “I know you don’t wanna talk about it yet, but-“

“Not yet... _ever_. I really don’t want to talk about this at all, but I can’t stand by and let anything happen when it’s my fault.” Rhys corrects as the shuttle comes in to dock. Jack is about to speak again, before he’s interrupted by Rhys’ palm ECHO.

“Rhys!” A woman with short brown hair covered by a hat exclaims, a younger, tanned girl by her side. “Vaughn just contacted us... are you ok?” She adds, her tone serious but concerned, prompting Jack to wonder their connection.

“Fiona... Sasha... I’m fine, I’m just trying to sort everything-“ He breathes.

“What do you need us to do?” Another, very familiar, woman asks, entering the ECHO’s screen.

“Athena?” Jack calls, scooting himself a little closer to Rhys in an attempt to be in view, earning a look from the four.

“Jack? What are you doing here?” She asks, cocking an eyebrow in question.

“We’re docking at Helios now...” he replies, watching the realisation dawn on her face.

“Oh god... Angel.” She sighs.

“What about her-?!”

“Guys, I need you at the Atlas facility. Maya and the others are there already. I’ll try and explain everything when I can, but right now I need to take care of Jack and Angel.” He explains.

“Who’s Angel?” Sasha asks, as Rhys feels holes being burned into the side of his head from the Hyperion CEO.

“Not important right now.” Athena covers. “We’ll be there Rhys.” She nods before ending the call.

“Ok Atlas, What the _hell_ is going on?!” Jack insists, his tone taking on a deadly growl.

“Please, Jack, I know it’s a lot to ask right now, especially after hearing that, but trust me... it’ll be a lot easier to tell you and Angel at the same time.” He pleads. Before Jack has a chance to answer him, Rhys is already standing up and moving toward to doors of the shuttle 

“Rhys? Didn’t expect to see you up here buddy!” Gaige calls as the pair exit onto the station.

“Did Dad invite you up?” Angel grins, watching her farther hot on Rhys’ heels, but seeing his soured expression.

“You OK Rhys? You’re not looking so hot.” Gaige asks, following the two CEO’s as they walk toward the executive elevator.

“I’m fine- just... not right now Gaige, there’s some things I need to discuss with you all.” He sighs, prompting Jack to flash his ID chip at the scanner for his penthouse.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this stressed out.” He hears her mutter to Angel.

* * *

Jack watches, impatiently, as Rhys hooks up his ECHO to the penthouses TV, his fingers drumming on the arm’s of the chair he currently sits in as Angel and Gaige are huddled on the couch.

“You’re really beginning to push my buttons, Atlas... just frickin’ tell us what’s going on!” Jack growls, earning a pointed look from his daughter.

“ _Dad-!_ ”

“I’m almost done.” Rhys interrupts, wanting to avoid a family argument at such a crucial time. “I’m just gonna call the Atlas facility where we’ll be joined by the vault hunters.”

“Angel, sweetie, do you mind you and Gaige going into your room?” Jack tries, displacing his tone so not to upset the girls.

“No, they need to be here for this.” Rhys insists, earning a glare from the other CEO.

“I’ve made my daughters existence a sensitive subject for _eighteen years_ , Atlas. You really think I’m gonna change that just because some fancy-pants, young and reckless boss-baby says otherwise?!” He snarls.

“ _Dad!_ Stop it! There’s no need to be such an _asshole_ to someone who is trying to be an ally.” Angel warns, a disapproving frown on her features.

With a huff, Jack stands from the armchair and nods to the doorway of his bedroom to Rhys, “Come with me.”

Rhys follows, a sense of dread in his stomach as Angel and Gaige shoot him a small, but warm, smile.

“Jack-“ The Atlas CEO starts, shutting the bedroom door behind himself.

“I’m sorry.” Jack interrupts. “If I didn’t know you better, I’d already have my hands around your throat after saying there’s a possible threat toward my daughter... but I know that whatever’s happened isn’t your fault. You love my daughter too much to do anything to hurt her.” He concludes with a sigh, prompting Rhys to step closer, catching one of the man’s hands with his own.

“And I’m sorry for making it seem like a secret... I just want everyone to understand so we can get an action plan in place. I’m sorry for dragging you all into this.” The younger man smiles weakly, eyes dropping to the floor.

“We’ll get through it, yeah?” Jack tries, cupping Rhys’ cheek with his free hand, thumb gently rubbing the skin underneath.

“Yeah.” Rhys breathes, the heat of Jack’s calloused hand on his soft skin sending shivers through his body, their eyes locking and becoming caught up in one another.

“Rhys, they’re connecting.” Gaige calls from the lounge, breaking the pair away from one another.

“Whoa!”

“Is that _Jack’s_ daughter?!”

“They don’t look anything alike.” 

“Guys can we not talk about my girlfriend when she’s right here?” Gaige chuckles awkwardly.

“Siren.” Maya observes, breathing in heavily through her nose.

“Yeah... why I kinda need everyone’s help.” Rhys starts, drawing everyone’s attention as him and Jack re-enter the room.

“Rhys! Glad to see you’re on Helios and not dead.” Fiona nods, earning an eye roll from the man.

“Yet.” Sasha mutters, despite an elbow to the side from Vaughn.

“So what’s going on?” He asks, receiving a glare from the younger woman.

“Angel?” Rhys sighs, holding out his hand to her and shooting her an apologetic glance, “I’m sorry about this.” He adds, the young siren leaving her girlfriends side and taking his hand, standing beside the CEO. 

“It’s fine, Rhys.” She assures, squeezing his hand with a warm smile. He nods with appreciation.

“Everyone, this is Handsome Jack’s daughter Angel and, in case Maya saying it didn’t cement the fact, she’s a siren... and also non-existent outside of this group, per Jack’s request. We’ll clear this up now and say it’s for disclosed reasons and protection. Angel is still very young and susceptible to control from a force stronger than hers, as she has not yet mastered her siren powers.” He explains, watching the other five a small, awkward wave at the group on screen.

“Rhys... what’ve you done?” Maya sighs, causing Rhys’ hand to tighten slightly on Angel’s as he glances at Jack.

“I’m sorry.” He basically whispers, before turning back to the group. Rhys is about to continue, until the elevator behind them sounds and Nisha, Timothy, Aurelia and Wilhelm file out.

“Oh kid, why is it, every time I see you, I end up walking myself into something I’m not gonna like?” Nisha smirks with distaste at seeing the other vault hunters on the screen.

“Athena?” Tim calls, earning a curt nod from the purple haired gladiator.

“You’re one to talk, Sheriff.” Axton scoffs.

“Watch it pretty boy-“ Wilhelm goes to defend, before Rhys tired of everyone being on the defensive with one another.

“Guys! This is serious! Angel’s life may be in danger because of me and I need your help!” He blurts out, immediately feeling the air around him stiffen. When no one speaks and he can feel the mixed, violent emotions being emitted from Jack, he continues. “Angel discovered my Eridium research a while back and began to use it as a way to develop her siren powers. As she showed further interest, I dedicated some time to tailor some research specifically to her in an attempt to further her understanding and knowledge of her capabilities. _However_... it seems someone has caught wind of this research and shown interest in picking it up, as well as the possibility of bagging a siren who wouldn’t be strong enough to fight back. They’ve sent Eridians my way, to collect the technology Atlas stole from their beginning, in an attempt to distract me so they can get past my security and into my facility easily.” Rhys explains.

Silence falls on the group for a solid minuet as everyone absorbs the information and Rhys can feel himself cracking under the pressure.

“Shit.” Nisha mutters, pulling everyone back into reality.

“ _And the enemy?/ Who is responsible, Rhys?_ ” Zer0 questions, watching the brunettes shoulders sag slightly.

“I don’t know yet. That’s why I asked you all together...  I can’t do this on my own. I know most of you don’t owe me anything and you don’t have to do-“ He replies honestly, eyes on the floor as he worried about looking at anyone’s face, especially that of Jack’s.

“Psh, you’re our friend Rhys... it’s not about _owing_ you anything. We’re gonna help you because you’re our friend and family.” Maya offers, shooting him a warm smirk, along with the others on screen.

“You know what they say; a friend of a friend is an acquaintance!” Sasha grins.

“I don’t think that’s it, Sash.” Fiona chuckles at her sisters attempt to lighten the mood, appreciating the small smirk playing on Angels lips.

“Besides, she’s basically still a child, Rhys. We’re not exactly gonna abandon you when you clearly love her as if she was your own daughter.” Axton points out. “As long as Jack doesn’t mind working with us-“

“I’d do anything to protect my babygirl.” Jack assures.

* * *

The whole group planned until the early hours of the morning, until everyone collectively decided that it was time to retire to bed. Jack basically _forced_ the guest room on Rhys as the younger man tried to deny it, saying something about 'causing too much damage to deserve it'.

Jack simply rolled his eyes, smirked and pushed the younger man into the room.

However, when he pokes his head in a few minuets later to check on the Atlas CEO and to say goodnight, he didn’t expect to see his face buried in his pillow and his shoulders shivering as his chest heaves.

“Rhys?” Jack calls softly, entering the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Jack! Shit, sorry... I figured everyone had gone to bed.” Rhys exclaims, furiously rubbing the tears from his eyes and trying to hide his tear stains and dishevelled appearance.

“Stop blaming yourself.” Jack puts bluntly, watching the other man stutter to a stop.

“B-but I didn’t... she might- it’s _my_ fault she might-!” He stammers, tears quickly welling back up in his eyes, before Jack furs and reaches for him, pulling him into a strong embrace, letting him cry into his chest. He rubs small, gentle circles on his back, gradually lying back with the younger man resting on his front.

“No one blames you Rhys, _especially_ not me. You were only doing what you thought was right and to help my daughter. We’re going to help you do this… and anyone that has anything to say about it can go through me.” He offers, his words silky soft and nose nuzzling ever so slightly into the top of the other man’c coiffed hair, inhaling the heavy, peppermint of his hairgel. Silence falls between the pair for a few minuets as Rhys just accepts the attempt to calm him down and slowly succumbs to the calm, warm atmosphere the CEO has brought in with him. Jack soon starts to notice the younger man’s breathing slow down and the tension fall from his muscles, as he falls asleep onto of the broader man.


	9. Once Upon A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while!  
> I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long, but it's been a mix of returning home for Christmas from uni, to losing my files and then having no motivation for this fic at all...
> 
> So, although it's a short one, I figured I'd update with this chapter so you all know this story isn't dead, it's just taking me a while.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rhys’ feet pad along the cold, metal flooring of Helios’s corridors, the lights dim and a warm glow emitting from each window he passes, the colour settling on his skin with the colour of a cool fire. The tips of his flesh fingers skate softly over the outer wall as he journey’s down the narrow walkway, the lights remaining subtle and almost atmospheric. He goes to speak, to call out for someone’s attention, but stops himself, unsure on wanting to disrupt the calm and stillness of the atmosphere, as if one word from him will shatter it all. He looks into one of the rooms he passes by, to see Angel and Gaige cuddled together on a couch, watching TV together with their heads resting on one another’s, causing him to smile.  
It’s then that suddenly hands dart out from the darkness and pulls him in, his body falling into the warm embrace of another man, hands gently as they tangle in his hair and a warmth washing over him as lips brush against his ear.  
“Everything’s going to be alright, Rhys.” He soothes, the younger man looking up at him through hooded lashes.

“Jack? I don’t think- I don’t know if everything will be-“ Rhys stammers.

“I know you’re scared,” Jack interrupts, earning a small nod from the other CEO, “but we’ll get through this together ok? We’ll go slow, yeah?” He continues, his tone suddenly dropping to a husky whisper.

“Yeah... _what?_ ” Rhys breathes, before suddenly being pulled back further, seemingly changing room as he falls back onto something plush and soft, Jack climbing over him from the darkness and eyes holding his gaze.

“We’ll go slow, and I’ll try not to break you.” He purrs, a playful smirk crossing his lips as he dips his head and presses his lips to the skin of Rhys’ neck, teeth grazing the flesh.

“J-Jack...” Rhys stammers, his body shivering as Jack’s fingertips dance over his form, slowly undressing him.

“What’s wrong kitten, don’t you want this?” He hums, the line of his shoulders shifting as he moves down Rhys’ body.

“Y-Yeah, god yeah!” Rhys breathes, prompting a chuckle and a smirk from the older man.

“Then what’s stopping you?”

* * *

Rhys suddenly jolts awake, eyes snapping open as he lies on the bed alone. He could’ve sworn he’d fallen asleep with Jack last night... but the bed is cold, so maybe not. His eyes drag lazily over to the digital clock on the bedside table and he suddenly realises why he’s probably alone.  
It’s early afternoon.  
Shit!  
He throws the cover off of himself but quickly realised an issue...  
Maybe if he woke up earlier he could’ve gone for a cold shower and wouldn’t have to worry about this right now. _Fuck!_

“Rhys? You awake in there?” Jack calls, clearly hearing the younger CEO moving around his room.

“Uh, yeah.” Rhys answers, throwing himself back onto the bed and under the covers.

“What’s the holdup, babe?” He calls, poking his head into the room.

“Just feeling a bit… slow.” Rhys mutters, wrapping the sheets around himself a little tighter, shuffling himself down slightly under the covers.

“You’re not getting sick are you?” He asks, stepping close and bringing a hand up to the younger man’s forehead.

“ _No!_ ” Rhys suddenly exclaims, interrupting the other man, before realising how over the top he made that.

“No, I’m not getting sick... I just-” He stammers, not sure exactly where he is taking this.

“Babe, I know what’s going on.” Jack interrupts, signing slight as Rhys’ cheeks flush and hands fist into the covers. “I know you’re nervous about this whole thing, but trust me; _none_ of us are mad at you.” He continues, sitting on the edge of the bed and facing the other CEO.

“R-Really?”

“Really, this isn’t your fault, so try not to go blaming yourself too much.” Jack nods, ringing a hand up to brush through Rhys’ brunette hair, resting at the nape of his neck and idly playing with the strands. “Ok Rhysie?”

“Ok, Jack.” Rhys sighs, nodding at him and trying to fall asleep to his gentle ministrations. Rhys doesn’t realise they’re sitting in silence until Jack clears his throat and removes his hand to instead clamp it on his shoulder.

“Right then kiddo, better get a move on, sooner we all talk about this, quicker we can make a plan.” He announces, standing from the bed and making his way back towards the door. “I’ll see you in the lounge.” He nods, a warm, encouraging smile on his lips, before disappearing out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?  
> I hope everyone enjoys this fic as much as the last :)
> 
> Tumblr: peanutbutter-kitz


End file.
